galtvortskolenfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Nathaniel Tabernacle
Nathaniel "Tabby" Tabernacle (født 22. mai 1980 på togstrekningen mellom Nairobi og Mombasa, Kenya) er en elev i huset Smygard ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Familiebakgrunn & historie Nathaniel Tabernacle kom til verden en helt ulidelig tidlig om morgen i Mars en gang på slutten av 1900-tallet, født til mor, Uriel White-Williams, og far, Jonathan Tabernacle. Nathaniels leveår var hva en kan kalle begivenhetsrike, da både Uriel og Jonathan foretrekker en noe alternativ livsstil. Som en mann viss levesett var basert på tanken om at stadig bevegelse i rom er ytterst nødvendig for en også skal være i stand til riktig å oppleve bevegelse igjennom tid, fant han en beslektet sjel en natt han tilbragte i byen Winnipeg, Canada. Uriel, lik Jonathan, følte en slags passiv ubetydelighet i det stille livet hun hadde levet i byen der hun vokste opp, byen hun aldri hadde forlatt og ble ble så med den fremmede for å søke den fantastiske herligheten vi kjenner som eventyr. Født ombord på et tog i fart, fikk Nath en pangstart de ombord sent glemmer. Han lærte å gå langs gatene i Rishikesh, så godt at han gikk seg helt bort, sa sitt første ord en kveld på et hostel i São Paulo, så høyt at verten lurte på hvorfor det lille barnet ville ha kreps da alt han ville ha var crêpes. Men så kom brevet som endret alt. Tross sin stadige reiselyst er Sebastian stadig en britisk statsborger, hvilket har ført til at lille Nath får være hans med-brite. Tidlige en morgen kom det, ugle og det hele, og straks måtte familien ture til Sebastians hjem i Wales for å klargjøre Nathaniel som best de kunne for en mer stabil skolegang. Galtvort høyere thumb|left|156px Nathaniels første par skoleår ble for det meste tilbragt sen til det meste og generelt bortgått/utforskende rundt om i borgen. Nathaniel vil ikke ha små, støvete klasserom, han vil ha hele verden. Unnasluntringen stiger i det han går over i tredjeklasse, for ikke snakk om at noen selvhøytidelig, i overkant narcisistisk fløtepus - host, Gulmedal, host - skal få kaste bort Nathaniels dyrebare tid på våset sitt og what's it not. Fagmessig er det ikke slik at han har så altfor dårlige karakterer, men det kan trygt sies at de hadde vært bedre om Nathaniel hadde det i seg å bry seg litt mer om dem. For nå er mottoet "De teller ikke før U.G.L.E.året uansett". Valgfag: Gompologi og vesenstell. Fremtidsplaner Nathaniel ingen støre yrkesplaner etter Galtvort, men ønsker heller "å tre inn i foreldrenes fotspor", som det heter så fint, og drive med "internasjonalt samarbeid" (etter å ha hørt om yrket fra sin venn Rikke). Dette er det han svarer om noen av noen form for rang spør om emnet, men planen er 100% å pakke en ryggsekk, forlate landet, og utforske resten av verden. Personlighet & Egenskaper Nathaniel kan, kort og greit, beskrives som lat. Ungen er overhode ikke dum, langt derifra, han er bare helt ufattelig latterlig lat. Det vil si at tross alt er det langt bedre å bli undervurdert, for da trenger en ikke jobbe så hardt for å imponere, og en slipper generelt lettere unna med ting. "Gemini: would prefer a life where they can do as they please and not be judged for it. Where they can be a scientist one day and an actor the next. A life they actually feel a part of instead of just an observer." Skytsverge, Hambuse, Amortentia Your Patronus is the Merlin! "Although the Merlin is a fierce predator, it is also tameable, infused with a deep sense of loyalty and belonging. That your Patronus takes the form of the Merlin is a symbol of the strength within you: you are loyal and honour-bound, but that does not make you any less brave or strong-willed. You are quick-thinking and sharp-witted, but know when to hold your tongue and back down from a fight." Hambusen tar form av en hvilken som helst, stor eller liten, fugl i et bur. På grunn av oppveksten og personlighet er det lite annet Nathaniel kan tenkte seg verre enn å måtte gi opp, eller på annen måte miste friheten sin. Nathaniels amortentia lukter som en dag på stranden; med alt som hører der til av sand, vann, og salte skjell; et travelt marked, fullt av folk, mat, og krydder; og roser.Kategori:2014 Kategori:Smygard Kategori:Halvblods Kategori:Wales Kategori:Karakterer